


gone fishin'

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Shirogane and Maki go on a date.





	gone fishin'

**Author's Note:**

> id like to thank whoever it was that said i should write this. welcome to the shiromaki canoe there's two people and some paperclips.

The boat ride out into the middle of the lake was very relaxing. Shirogane had planned out every detail of her and Maki’s Certain To Be Perfect afternoon. After a wonderful walk through the park, the two were going to fish for a couple hours, then eat a meal on the beach.

Perfectly romantic.

The canoe had been rented ahead of time, and Shirogane was pleased that the one waiting there for them was the best quality canoe she had seen in awhile.

With bait and fishing rods prepared, Shirogane exchanged a glance with Maki, then cast out her line. The two sat quietly in their canoe, back to back, as they waited for the fish to bite.

Shirogane was the first to get something, and pulled her line up happily, only to freeze. Caught on her bait was a single paperclip.

She took it off the hook and laid it in the bottom of the canoe, then threw her line out again. This continued for the next few hours, as she (and Maki) was only able to produce paperclips, shoes, and entire batteries. At one point, Maki had lifted out a shopping cart, but had placed it back so that their canoe did not tip over.

Completely out of energy, Shirogane sighed, “Well this didn’t go well. I’m so sorry, Harukawa-chan. I really wanted this to be special.”

Maki offered a rare smile, “Don’t worry, I had fun” she said, picking up some of the battery acid in a plastic cup, “Do you think I could get Ouma to drink this?”

Shirogane snorted.

Maki laughed too, and Shirogane felt her face heat up at the sight of such emotion. Then Maki froze, a new expression on her face. A bee had stung her right in the middle of her cheek. She swayed in the canoe for a moment, then fell off the side into the lake.

Shirogane jumped in after her. Fishing was overrated anyways. Saving your girlfriend’s life, carrying her to shore, and kissing her gently on the beach after administering her bee allergy medication? And people said romance was dead.


End file.
